


Warmer and Warmer

by angelslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, kenma gets fuckedt, kuroo is Smitten ., v mild tho..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslove/pseuds/angelslove
Summary: He woke to Kenma shoving at his shoulder. While they slept, Kuroo had somehow moved onto his stomach, face smashed into a pillow in the nest as per his usual position and an arm wrapped around Kenma's waist to keep him close."It's starting, Tetsu," Kenma breathed urgently. "It's starting."





	Warmer and Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> it started as a nesting fic cuz i lov the ideas of omegas nesting soo much but then This Happened

"Aren't you hot in there, kitten?" Kuroo asked, letting his bag slide off his shoulder and onto the ground.

'There' being the huge nest of blankets and even some articles of clothing Kenma had formed sometime earlier this week, due to his pre-heat. It was crammed into their 'nesting room', which was little more than a walk-in closet connected to their bedroom; but Kenma thought it was cozy, and that's all that mattered. Kuroo had seen his eyes light up upon walking into it during their tour of the apartment; and while he knew Kenma would never say he wanted it out loud, Kuroo understood without words. So they moved in near immediately.

"Hn," was all he got in reply, from somewhere in the mess of materials and comforters. Kuroo felt warm affection flood his chest, and sniffed the air to try and divulge what exactly Kenma's situation was at the moment.

No heat yet, but his scent was getting thicker; his pre-heat was coming to an end and the real thing would begin soon enough. Kuroo had to keep himself from just standing there and inhaling like some sort of creep-- Kenma's scent was literally just a mix of everything Kuroo loved; freshly sliced watermelon, an undertone of a newly cleaned volleyball court, and something sweeter that was just pure Kenma. It wasn't anything particularly delicious or enticing, but it was Kenma, and Kuroo was a sap; so the alpha in him couldn't help but react to it, couldn't help but breathe it in like it was the best thing he's ever smelled. 

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, popping a squat near the pile.

"Change your clothes first," Kenma replied, a lump of blanket towards the back shifting and indicating where he was.

"But of course," Kuroo drawled happily, leaving the small room to shed his clothing. It wasn't exactly rare for him to join Kenma in his nest, but it was the omega's safe space. His comfort zone; the one area in his life he had full control over. Anyone who knew anything about omegas understood this; so of course Kenma wouldn't want the smell of strangers stuck to Kuroo from his time at college and work permeating in his nest. Especially now, when he was right at the edge of his heat. It would just make him anxious and uncomfortable in the one place he needed stability and comfort the most. 

After taking everything but his boxers off, Kuroo re-entered the room. "I'm coming in, now," he said kindly, moving slowly enough over the nest that Kenma had a chance to reject him if he decided he changed his mind. 

Kenma's head popped out from the bundle he was under, cheeks lightly flushed and hair plastered to his forehead from sweat.

"Hi," he greeted weakly, wriggling one arm from under the blanket to reach out to Kuroo. The older grabbed his warm hand and kissed the middle of his palm, then the tip of each finger.

"Hey," he replied once he finished, smiling and nuzzling into the hand. "How've you been holding up?"

Kenma shifted, lifting the edge of the comforter; an invitation Kuroo wouldn't pass up in a million years. If there were ever a moment he rejected cuddling Kenma, it would be safe to say he had been replaced by a double and was to be taken out immediately.

"Uncomfortable, even though I took some medicine," Kenma admitted, clinging to the other's shoulders with what kitten strength he had while the alpha got situated under the covers. "It'll probably come tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Sorry you're not feeling well," Kuroo sympathized, pressing a kiss to the omega's sweaty temple. He was already feeling moisture beading at his own hairline; between the ridiculous amount of blankets and Kenma's body working in overtime, causing him to feel like a personal space heater, it was like a cocoon of heat. Kenma wasn't even wearing any clothing, and he was still so warm. "You wanna spend it in here?"

"Maybe for the first half," Kenma sighed, body relaxing more and more with every minute together that passed by. His body had probably been subconsciously wired up due to the distance between him and his alpha; they weren't bonded, not yet, but they might as well have been. Their bodies respond to each other like they've been bonded for years, even though they haven't gone any further than imprinting. Kuroo was, unsurprisingly, very pleased with this. Kenma was indifferent, though he leaned more towards disdain whenever the alpha bragged about it to anyone. "Depends on how I'm feeling."

"Well the mini fridge in the bedroom is stocked up, so either or should be fine," Kuroo cooed as he gently brushed a sweaty lock from Kenma's forehead, watching the blond's eyelashes droop and flutter from exhaustion, the relief of his alpha finally being near no doubt catching up to him. "Sleep, kitten. I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up."

"I know, I jus'..." The omega's words were beginning to slur. "Wanna spen' time with you. Before..."

"Aw... Kenma." Kuroo felt his entire body nearly cramp up from how much love surged through him from those words. He had admittedly been pretty busy lately, but Kenma likes his alone time so Kuroo had thought it wasn't a big deal. He sometimes forgets how touchy and needy omegas tend to get during their preheats. "I promise I'll take a day or two off after your heat, and we can go on a date. Okay?" He pressed kiss after kiss onto Kenma's face, who weakly wrinkled his nose up and made a small noise of complaint, but made no move to stop him.

"'Kaaay," he breathed, face relaxing once Kuroo was finished with his flurry of kisses... And then he was out. 

Kuroo scooped Kenma even closer to his body, every inch of him alight with love and adoration for his warm, pliant boyfriend. He supposed he could use a little nap, too-- after all, he was going to need all of the energy he could get.

-

He woke to Kenma shoving at his shoulder. While they slept, Kuroo had somehow moved onto his stomach, face smashed into a pillow in the nest as per his usual position and an arm wrapped around Kenma's waist to keep him close. 

"It's starting, Tetsu," Kenma breathed urgently. "It's starting."

Kuroo inhaled, taking in the scent of the omega's heat and slick filling every inch of the small nesting room.

"I'll take care of you, Kenma," he replied groggily as he pushed himself up, feeling his body reacting and mind waking up with startling speed-- every inch of the alpha in him preparing for the omega in heat. "Yeah?"

Kenma nodded shakily, seemingly unable to stop himself from touching Kuroo. His hands skimmed over his chest, his arms; his thighs were constantly shifting, rubbing together to relieve some of the neediness he felt. Kuroo gripped the omega's hands and pressed kisses to the middle of his palms, then eased Kenma onto his back. 

He licked into Kenma's hot mouth for a moment before backing away, knowing kissing would do little to sate the hunger of what his omega needed right now. He gripped Kenma's thighs and pressed them up, almost folding him in half. He let out a mix of a soft sigh and a whimper, and Kuroo felt his cock twitch in response. 

Kenma's entrance was wet and needy already, twitching under the alpha's lustful gaze. Sweet smelling slick slid out when Kuroo stared for a minute too long. 

"Don't-- just look at it," Kenma complained weakly in embarrassment, turning his head to the side. 

"But it's so pretty," Kuroo cooed teasingly, all the warning he gave before he dove in. He dragged his tongue from Kenma's entrance up to his balls, suckling on one for a moment before returning to the omega's hole. He lavished it in attention, listening to Kenma's squeak in surprise and mewls of pleasure with content growls of his own rumbling through his chest in response to his omega.

His hips were attempting to jump whenever Kuroo did something just right with his tongue, but the alpha held a good tight grip on his thighs, rendering him unable to move. Kenma could do nothing more than moan at Kuroo's tongue dipping repeatedly into him; tongue-fucking him. His toes curled at the sensation and he brought a hand up to mouth at his fingers, to muffle himself. Kuroo searched for and held eye contact with the hazy omega's as he suddenly sucked at his entrance, Kenma giving a whole body jerk-shudder with a quiet squeal. 

"T'tsu-- I-- ah--" The omega drooled around his own fingers, squeezing his eyes shut as his hole clenched and got even slicker around Kuroo's tongue, cock pulsing as he came. His come dribbled down to his torso, his chest, pooling in the dip of his collarbones. His first orgasm during a heat was always the quickest; it gave Kuroo a little respite to remove his own boxers, letting Kenma's hips down. 

"Feeling good?" The alpha rumbled, voice deep with arousal and something more primal. It sent a shudder through Kenma from his head to his toes; he was still panting, recovering from coming just by Kuroo eating him out.

"Hn," he panted weakly, nodding and finally fluttering his eyes open, fingers limp in his mouth. Kuroo smiled at him, hand gentle as it pushed a lock of hair from Kenma's face.

"Great," is all Kuroo said before he leaned forward, licking and sucking the come from Kenma's chest with noises that were so base, so fucking filthy the omega was getting hard again from the sensation and sound alone.

"You taste so good," Kuroo groaned. "Every part of you." A shaky hand came up to grip Kuroo's hair as he moved down, a whine sounding out when he got to a sensitive nipple and gave it a sharp suck. Kenma's thighs began trembling in anticipation when he felt Kuroo prodding thick fingers at his hole at the same time, using his own slick as lube to ease them in. 

"Tetsu-- oh-- T'tsu--" Kenma arched his back, pushing his soft chest even further up into Kuroo's face for him to suckle and pinch the other nipple with his free hand. Kuroo dipped two fingers at once into Kenma's sweet little hole, knowing from experience that he was pliant enough to take it.

"Feel so good, Kenma," he rumbled in approval. "So wet for me, smell so sweet-- can't wait to fuck you, to fill you up--"

Kenma's body jerked as if he had been shocked, thighs spreading even further to give him leverage to rock back desperately against the thick fingers inside of him. He was making the sweetest, most delicious little noises around his fingers, broken sobs and whining moans.

"Need you--" he hiccuped, tightening his grip on the back of the alpha's head minutely. "Need you inside-- Your knot--"

Kuroo growled in the back of his throat, biting the sensitive nipple just to hear Kenma cry out quietly. He spread his fingers, pistoning them in and out of the omega's sopping hole-- the wet noises and Kenma's desperate noises filling their small nesting room so beautifully. 

"Alpha-- Tetsu--" he keened, hips shaking. The omega was pushing Kuroo's head down with the hand still tangled in his hair, trying to get him to suckle his nipples even more, give the sensitive buds attention until he came just from that and being fingered alone.

"You're beautiful like this, you know?" Kuroo murmured around the heated skin of his breast. He was so hot, so fucking horny, but he wanted to pull another orgasm out of Kenma. Wanted to see it. "Such a good omega. My little kitten." He dragged the pads of his fingers roughly across Kenma's prostate, his free hand sliding down from his chest to push his thighs open even further, to finger-fuck him even deeper. He pounded that sensitive spot in Kenma relentlessly, eyes darting from his blissed-out face to his sloppy hole heatedly.

The blonde bit down on his fingers at the sudden surge of stimulation, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes rolled back. He was fucking slobbering around his hand, his thighs trembling so beautifully.

"I'm coming," he slurred around his fingers. "I'm com-- coming-- Te--" He came again, clenching the third finger Kuroo had fitted in, gushing around them with a drawn out whine-sob. His cock twitched fiercely, but there was no spend dribbling out.

"You always come so nicely from just your ass," Kuroo sighed in way too much fondness for their current situation. Kenma groaned and let go of the alpha to throw his arm over his eyes in embarrassment, even though his body was trembling in aftershocks and he was panting like he couldn't get enough. 

"I'm going to fuck you now," Kuroo warned, almost darkly. He pressed on the omega's slick thighs and folded him back up into his original position, knees nearly touching his shoulders. "I'll give you my knot and fill you up, yeah? That's what you want?" He slipped his cock between Kenma's cheeks, rutting, feeling the omega's hole spitting slick on his shaft from the friction, the stimulation. 

"Yes," Kenma hissed, arm leaving his face so he could reach down and grip Kuroo's thigh with his free hand, nails digging in. "Need it--"

"I'll give you some pups," the alpha continued, leaning down to nuzzle their faces together while he spoke. It wouldn't happen, of course; Kenma was on birth control and being unmated made it hard to conceive in general. "I'll fuck you so full, you'll never be empty again. Have you carrying my babies in no time."

"Tetsu," Kenma sobbed, desperately trying to push his hips up, canting them so the tip of Kuroo's dick caught on his rim. They both gasped, and Kuroo had to take a second to breathe. 

"So fucking desperate for it," Kuroo gritted out, tilting his hips to push his dick against the sloppy, wet hole. "You're so hot like this-- I can't--"

Kenma let out a loud, wet keen as Kuroo began to finally, *finally* push in, no hands to guide the alpha's cock and instead using the leverage to sink in as deep as he can.

"It's so-- it's so deep--" Kenma panted, head moving from side to side as if he couldn't believe it, while Kuroo kept going deeper-- so hot and thick and he kept *fucking going*--

Kuroo grunted in surprise when he felt Kenma's insides shuddering, gushing-- body trying to milk the cock inside as the omega came from just the alpha bottoming out. "Ffffuck," he hissed, hips shallowly humping into the sucking of Kenma's hole, causing the loudest wet, squelching noises yet. 

"Can't--" Kenma sobbed weakly, thighs trembling in Kuroo's hands as his orgasm was dragged out. His other hand moved from his mouth and smacked down to Kuroo's other thigh to hold tight, back arching and eyes rolling back. The shuddering in his legs moved throughout his whole body in a slow wave, before relaxing increment by increment. He was heaving, breathing harder than Kuroo had ever seen before. All he could do was hold the omega in place while his orgasm shocked through him, trying not to come just from the feeling of his walls rippling around the alpha's cock in violent tremors.

"Move," Kenma's voice cracked after his shuddering subsided, trying to cant his hips even with what little control he had in this position. He hardly needed a moment of recovery, his body unable to rest until he was properly plugged by the alpha's knot. 

"I got you," Kuroo groaned, in a daze. He had no idea how Kenma managed to be so cock-wrenchingly sexy all of the time, without even trying. "Love you, Kenma," he breathed as he drew his dick out slowly, then slid back in just as smooth. He kept this gentle pace until the omega started shifting, making noises of discontent-- and he shifted his rhythm from zero to one hundred immediately.

"Waah--!" Kenma keened in surprise, back arching and head turning to hide half-heartedly in a pillow as Kuroo began to just fucking *pound* into him. He hiccuped, fat tears suddenly starting to stream down his face. "Tets-- There- shi--!! Don't- don't sto--"

As if Kuroo would ever fucking dream of stopping. He rolled his hips against Kenma's ass with each bottoming out, the sounds of the omega's slick and their bodies clapping together sounding so fucking good Kuroo almost couldn't take it.

"I'm gunna knot you," he huffed, feeling sweat drip down his brow from exertion. "Do you feel it, kitten? I'm gunna fill you with come, plug you up, get you all big with my pups--"

Kenma could do little more than nod, jaw slack as he released small, broken noises, body bouncing under Kuroo's rough thrusts. His hole sucked him in every thrust in, and reluctantly releasing him on every drag out. There was no way Kenma didn't feel the knot forming on the base of Kuroo's cock, body shuddering involuntarily every time the alpha pressed it flush against his entrance.

"Feels-- feels good--" Kenma slurred, drool sopping down his chin and lips trembling. 

Kuroo growled, clenching his teeth as his hips stuttered on his next few thrusts, Kenma's words pushing him over. He ground his knot in, pushing past the omega's soft wet rim and finally locking them together so intimately. 

Kenma's body seemed to freeze, before bursting to life all at once, toes curling and nails biting into Kuroo's thighs as he let out his loudest cry yet. His legs shook in Kuroo's hands as he came so hard come spattered onto his own face, overwhelmed tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and wet hole convulsing around the knot that he finally, *finally* received. 

The alpha in Kuroo preened, pride filling his chest in a primal way from satisfying the omega so thoroughly. It allowed Kuroo to finally come as well, knowing his other half was sated (for now). He cursed as his hips stuttered and rolled against Kenma's, unable to do much more while stuck together like this. The omega let out little noises of overstimulation but didn't protest, letting Kuroo grind his way through his blinding orgasm, was just so fucked out and limp and *warm*.

Once he came down from his high, Kuroo finally let go of Kenma's thighs, hearing the omega sigh and stretch out his legs after being folded up for so long.

"You--" Kuroo cleared his throat. "You okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?" He brushed a knuckle against one of Kenma's damp cheeks. The blond's eyelashes fluttered as he opened them, taking a moment to get his hazy eyes to meet Kuroo's. He just blinked silently in a way the alpha recognized as him pulling himself together after something overwhelming. He looked so fucked out, Kuroo felt himself twitch inside of Kenma. 

"Was good," the omega replied simply, voice wrecked and on the quieter side. His hands patted the thighs they had been clawing at, almost apologetically. 

Kuroo beamed and leaned down to nuzzle their faces together, licking up the spend and tears and sweat from Kenma's face and chest rumbling in contentment. He was still coming inside the omega, but after the initial wave of pleasure the sensation died down a lot. They were both given a moment of clarity, and Kuroo tended to take this time to absolutely smother Kenma with affection. 

The omega's chest purred in response to the alpha's, both of them in sync, and Kuroo couldn't be happier.

"I'll get you some water when I can," he murmured against the sensitive skin of Kenma's neck, large hands smoothing up the sides of his legs still propped up a bit on the alpha's hips. The smaller just nodded limply.

"I think I'll take a nap," he mumbled, "until then."

"Whatever you want, kitten." Kuroo peppered his neck and glands in kisses and small licks, listening to Kenma's purring stuttering slowly to a stop as he drifted off. 

"I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up," he continued quiet enough that Kenma wouldn't wake up, so fucking in love. 

He had always taken care of Kenma, and he planned to continue doing so for the rest of his life. 


End file.
